Fanfiction Challenge (Chanbaek)
by inibaek
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang penulis FF Straight yang terpaksa harus menulis FF Gay karena tantangan dari sahabatnya. Masalahnya adalah, ia tidak tahu adegan dewasa seperti apa yang akan disukai para pembaca! "Kau ingin menulis FF tetapi belum pernah mencoba apapun?-" Chanyeol akan membantu Baekhyun menulis Fanfict itu, Dengan caranya sendiri. [Chanbaek]
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction Challenge.**

Cast :  
• Byun Baekhyun  
• Park Chanyeol  
• Etc.  
Rating : M  
Genre : School Life, Romance

 **Warning!**  
 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Etc.**  
 **Don't like Don't read**  
 **I don't like Siders ^-^**

...

Hawa dingin menjalar di sepanjang jalanan Seoul. Entah diperempatan, pertigaan bahkan ditengah jalan besar. Wajar saja, jika begini namanya hari telah malam. Semua orang telah memigrasikan diri mereka ke sebuah pulau yang dinamakan _'pulau kapuk'_ sebutan untuk istana mimpi, kiasannya. Sebenarnya tidak semua, nyatanya ada mahkluk aneh yang masih terjaga.

Baekhyun, seorang laki-laki. Bertubuh mungil, sedikit tampan walau lebih kepada cantik. dia juga siswa menengah atas, berstatus single. Ia kini mendudukkan diri diatas kasur putih dengan sprai bermotif hati yang terlihat feminim. Walaupun terlihat feminim, ia selalu menolak jika dibilang kemayu. Ingat itu!

Apa yang kini sedang ia lakukan, penasaran?

Semua berawal dari ajakan sahabat disekolahnya, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merupakan seorang penulis FF Mature, sama seperti dirinya. Bedanya adalah, cerita yang ditulis oleh Kyungsoo adalah Gay. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berkata jika ia mahkluk _'normal'_ , selalu menulis FF Straight.

FF keduanya memang terbilang laku dipasaran para pecinta FF. Namun karena ide konyol dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun harus tetap memfokuskan dirinya kelayar Laptop demi menulis kata per kata untuk FFnya.

"Jika yang membaca ceritamu lebih banyak, maka aku akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu dan juga mentraktirmu selama sebulan.."

"Namun baek, jika ternyata FF ku lebih banyak yang membaca. Kau yang harus melakukan hal itu kepadaku! Bagaimana?" Baekhyun bernostalgia mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo disekolah tadi. Ia tertarik dengan hadiah yang akan didapatkannya, bukan tantangannya.

FF yang selama ini mereka ciptakan memang selalu terlihat bersaing, jumlah pembaca dan juga comment yang selalu mereka terima terbilang banyak dan hanya berbeda tipis. Kadang baekhyun unggul, namun kadang Kyungsoo yang menerima respon lebih banyak.

Walaupun berbeda dari segi Gay dan Straight, bukan rahasia lagi di kelas mereka jika mereka berdua selalu membandingi FF yang mereka miliki dengan yang satunya.

Saat jam istirahat dikantin tadi, Kyungsoo mengusulkan suatu ide keren. Kyungsoo atau D.O, _Pen name_ nya mengusul jika mereka harus membuat fiction yang bertentangan dengan semua cerita yang selama ini mereka tulis.

Kyungsoo yang harus membuat cerita mature straight, sedangkan Baekhyun harus membuat cerita mature yaoi. Bagi Baekhyun hal itu mudah, sangat mudah malah. Pikirnya, ia hanya perlu menuliskan kalimat dimana penis sang lelaki yang dimasukkan kedalam hole lelaki yang lebih feminim.

Tetapi kenyataannya sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa menuliskannya! Ia tidak memiliki suatu referensi, susah membayangkan dan masih berfikir _'Apa benar penis itu bisa masuk kedalam lubang anal laki-laki?'_ pikirannya berkabut.

Ia mengakui jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang hebat, karena bisa menggambarkan hal yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara agar cerita seperti itu dapat dinikmati para pembaca.

'Kenapa sesulit itu jika kau bisa menulis cerita mesum straight, baek?' mungkin harusnya kalian yang menanyakan itu, tetapi kini diri baekhyun sendiri bertanya kepada dirinya. Berulang kali.

Menurutnya gay dan straight sama sekali tidak sama! Jujur, memang benar ia tidak pernah melakukan hal dewasa dengan para wanita. Tetapi ia masih dapat membayangkannya.

Didalam drama pun sangatlah jarang melihat sepasang gay saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Straight? Ia hampir bisa melihatnya setiap hari, di drama percintaan yang ummanya sukai.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah bersombong diri dan menerima ajakan Kyungsoo. Ia takut kalah, Demi Tuhan bukan masalah mentraktir sahabatnya itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Kyungsoo meminta hal yang aneh-aneh?! Ia tidak mau sama sekali.

Sudah tengah malam, baru tertulis sedikitnya 200 kata. _Finally,_ ia tidak sanggup dan ia harus mencari alasan besok agar Kyungsoo mau membatalkan perjanjiannya itu. Harus!

Selamat tidur Dewa Dewi disurga, ucapnya dalam hati.

...

Pagi tiba, sekarang hari rabu. Jadi baekhyun memakai seragam khusus rabu ditambah hoodie maroon yang tertempel diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ia tidak memakai eyeliner hari ini, hanya ingin terlihat natural.

Setelah menyemprotkan _cologne,_ wewangian diseluruh tubuhnya ia langsung menuju meja makan tempat kedua orang tuanya dan adik perempuannya bersarapan. Ingatkan baekhyun karena hari ini ia tidak memakai _parfume_ , hanya _cologne_ biasa karena ia juga tidak ingin terlalu tercium.

"Pagi umma, appa." ucap baekhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya, sedikit tersenyum agar dianggap sebagai anak yang baik.

"Dan juga yeri, pagi." ia juga menyapa adiknya, lihatlah sopan sekali.

Ayahnya hanya berdeham, dan ibunya tersenyum lalu menyiapkan roti panggang (telah dipanggang terlebih dahulu) untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak suka roti tanpa dibakar, sebab itu ibunya harus terlebih dahulu memanaskan roti itu kedalam _Bread Toaster._

"Pagi juga oppa ku yang cantik!" Yeri tersenyum senang dan menampikkan deretan giginya yang bersinar, baekhyun hanya mendegus dibilang cantik.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak pakai _eyeliner_ huh? Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.." Yeri sedikit bingung dengan menampilan oppa yang berada didepannya ini. Agak aneh jika ia tidak memakai _eyeliner_ nya. Sejujurnya baekhyun merasa minder jika tidak memakai benda berwarna itu.

"Woah, tumben sekali sayang.. Jarang sekali umma melihatmu seperti ini.." Jessica sang umma menimpali, sedangkan Byun Kyuhyun ayah dari Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan terus meneruskan acara makannya tanpa terganggu sama sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin saja umma." jawab Baekhyun masih berfokus pada roti didepannya.

"Oppa juga tidak memakai _parfume.._ " Yeri berkata lagi.

"Yakk! Mengapa sangat memperhatikan ku eoh?" Baekhyun mengerucut sebal sedangkan Yeri kini tertawa melihatnya.

"Hanya ingin saja.." ucap Yeri mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun kepada umma mereka tadi.

Perkataan Yeri tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun, dan ia hanya melanjutkan makannya yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, mau berangkat bersama appa dengan yeri atau seperti biasa?" Kyuhyun sang ayah mulai membuka percakapan.

"Tidak appa. Aku akan menaiki bus seperti biasa. Baiklah aku berangkat.." setelah menghabiskan suapan roti terakhir baekhyun pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar. Menaiki bus agar sampai tepat waktu kesekolah.

Baekhyun memang begitu sejak awal tingkat 1 di sekolah menengahnya. Sudah sekitar satu tahun setengah, karena sekarang ia sudah berada ditingkat 2 Sekolah menengah. Walau keluarganya cukup berada, ia tidak pernah mau jika harus berangkat bersama sang appa. Atau membawa motor, karena ia tidak dapat menaikinya.

Ia selalu berangkat menggunakan bus kearah sekolahnya. Tidak pernah malu, karena jujur saja bus adalah tempat kedua dimana ia banyak menemukan ide-ide dari berbagai FFnya. Setelah yang pertama di Toilet rumah.

Mungkin saja jika ia berada di bus kali ini, ia bisa mendapatkan ide dan membuat FF Gay nya. Baekhyun memang bertekad untuk membatalkan perjanjian bersama Kyungsoo, tetapi ia masih ingin mendapatkan hadiah dari Kyungsoo! _Berusaha sedikit mungkin akan mendapat hasil_ , batinnya.

Setelah keluar dari bus satu-satunya pemikiran yang keluar dari dirinya adalah, tak selamanya berada dibus membuatnya memiliki ide. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa menemukan imajinasinya disana.

Saatnya menuju Kyungsoo dan berkata bahwa ia akan berhenti untuk menulis FF. Dengan alasan jika ia akan fokus pada ujian tengah semester, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo akan setuju untuk membatalkan Challenge yang telah mereka sepakati kemarin. Semoga saja baek,

...

"Kyung.." Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat terpaku pada layar laptopnya. Ia sedang menulis Fiction,

"Hm." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam menjawab perkataan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bel pelajaran telah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, namun sepertinya Saem tidak akan datang hari ini.

"Ayo batalkan perjanjian kemarin. Aku tidak mau" ucap Baekhyun to the point.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun, memberhentikan kegiatannya itu. "Memangnya mengapa? Kau takut?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tidak Kyung! Aku hanya ingin berfokus pada ujian nanti" sahut Baekhyun beralasan, padahal yang ditebak Kyungsoo itu adalah kebenarannya.

"Alasan saja. Aku tahu baek, kau bingung ingin menulis apa bukan? Mengaku saja!" Kyungsoo berdecih dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan badan, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Jika kau ingin membatalkan boleh saja, tetapi itu berarti aku yang menang dan kau harus memberikan hadiah Challenge kita padaku.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Yakk! Bagaimana bisa begitu? Bahkan kita belum memulainya Kyung." baekhyun dengan raut kesalnya ingin mengutuk pria pendek dengan mata bulat disampingnya ini. Sungguh licik!

"Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian Byun! Cobalah kerjakan Fanfict mu, atau berhenti sekarang dan berikan hadiahnya padaku. Ingat, minggu depan adalah penerbitan chapter pertama. Bye" Ucap Kyungsoo final, dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia ingin mencari tempat yang pas untuk menulis FF nya itu.

Sial, sial, sial! Itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Ia sudah tahu akan sulit untuk meminta Kyungsoo membatalkan perjanjian mereka. Ia juga melihat jika tadi Kyungsoo terlihat sama sekali tidak kesusahan dalam menulis FF miliknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kyungsoo terlihat menakutkan untuknya sekarang.

...

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, tepat pada bangku Luhan. Luhan adalah kakak kelasnya, berada satu angkatan diatasnya. Walau begitu, mereka cukup berteman akrab dan terlihat serasi jika bersama.

"Mana Kyungsoo, baek?" Luhan bertanya kepada Baekhyun setelah anak itu sampai ditempat duduknya, menanyakan Kyungsoo.

"Entah hyung, anak itu menyebalkan. Sangat.." Baekhyun mengucap lalu meminum _Apple Juice_ milik Luhan yang berada didepannya itu. Tanpa izin, karena ia tahu Luhan tidak akan memarahinya hanya karena meminum minuman miliknya.

"Kalian mengapa lagi eoh?"

"Ini tentang Fanfict hyunggg." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Luhan gemas melihatnya.

"Kenapa hum?" Luhan bertanya.

"Kyungsoo menantangku membuat Fanfict, tetapi aku harus membuat Gay sedangkan ia Straight. Awalnya aku kira mudah, namun itu semua tidak seperti itu. Rasanya ingin mati hyunggg.." rengek Baekhyun kepada Luhan. Ia memang biasa bermanja seperti ini jika bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak kau batalkan saja baek? Begitu saja rumit sekali.." ucap Luhan dengan gampangnya.

"Sudah hyung! Kau tahu sendiri Kyungsoo, ia itu keras kepala. Ia tidak setuju, apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?"

"Hanya buat Fanfict itu. Mudah,"

"Kalau aku bisa, tidak perlu bercerita padamu. Hyung memang menyebalkan. Haishh!" baekhyun semakin kesal, karena hyungnya ini sangatlah bodoh.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan baek." ucap Luhan dengan sok serius. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun semakin dekat.

"Apa hyung?" Baekhyun pun tertarik dan penasaran apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Luhan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak dapat membuat cerita gay bukan?"

"Iya hyung.. Sudah tahu pakai bertanya"

"Aishh! Bukan begitu.. Apa yang membuatmu kesusahan membuatnya?"

"A-aku hanya tidak tahu dan sulit membayangkan bagaimana adegan dewasa untuk Fanfict gay.."

"Yeap! Itu kuncinya, cobalah untuk melakukannya dengan lelaki lain baek. Hanya dengan itu kau akan mendapatkan inspirasi." ujar Luhan seraya memprovokasi Baekhyun.

"Mwoo?!" baekhyun membulatkan matanya, apakah ia harus mencoba hal seperti itu dengan laki-laki? Oh no! Dia normal,

"Hanya itu yang dapat kau lakukan." kata Luhan datar.

"Jika begitu, itu akan menjadi Real Fiction hyung! Bukan Fanfict.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekalian untuk pengalamanmu baek. Ahahaha" Luhan mengedipkan satu matanya kepada Baekhyun, lalu meninggalkan adik kelasnya itu yang kini tengah termenung memikirkan cara lain.

Cara Luhan sungguhlah tidak elit, begitu fikirnya.

...

Senja telah tiba sejak 1 jam lalu. Baekhyun masih berada didalam kelasnya, sendirian dengan pintu kelas yang tertutup. Jika ini adalah film horror, maka biasanya akan terdengar bunyi jendela diketuk atau suara hantu yang membuat sebagian orang memekik ketakutan.

Namun ini bukan, baekhyun sangat tidak pantas untuk memerankan tokoh dalam film horror. Ia tidak takut hantu dan ia hanya memusatkan diri pada laptopnya. Ya, laptopnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, malam ini setidaknya harus tertulis sekitar seribu kata sebelum ia bisa pulang menuju rumahnya.

Ditengah menulis Fanfictnya, ia merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Ia sedang menahan urine nya. _'Ini pasti akibat terlalu banyak meminum air mineral tadi'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan penuh kekesalan ia meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Membiarkan laptopnya yang menyala itu sendirian diruangan kelas. Laptop berisi Fanfict yang baru terdiri dari 400 kata.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan urinenya, Baekhyun langsung buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas. Ia harus menyelesaikan FF itu dengan cepat sebelum pukul sembikan malam. Karena demi apapun ia akan tertinggal bus.

Tetapi saat didepan kelas, ia melihat sesosok manusia berada didepan laptopnya, terlihat serius. Awalnya ia mengira jika sosok itu hanyalah seorang hantu, namun orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Teman sekelasnya yang cukup populer, cukup bastard juga menurutnya.

"Chanyeol?" baekhyun memanggil orang itu dengan nadanya, sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Suasana didalam ruangan kelas memang gelap, baekhyun tidak menyalakan cahaya kelas tadi. Ia hanya merasa lebih fokus apa bila suasana gelap. Chanyeol, lelaki yang dipanggil baekhyun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Baek?" chanyeol malah kembali memanggil nama baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" baekhyun bertanya heran setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping bangku chanyeol.

"Mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Dan kau? Apakah benda ini milikmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menelisiknya sambil menunjuk laptop Baekhyun, benda yang ia maksud.

"U-uhm iya itu milikku.." baekhyun gugup, ia baru sadar jika kursor laptopnya sebenarnya berada tepat pada adegan dewasa gay yang ia buat. Ia buat asal.

Baekhyun langsung merebut laptop nya dari hadapan Chanyeol dan menutup laptop itu tanpa menyimpannya. Ia mahkluk terbodoh yang pernah ada! Menghabiskan banyak waktu tetapi sekarang tidak mendapatkan hasilnya. Filenya pasti telah hilang, karena demi apapun laptopnya tidak diatur dengan _Auto Save._ Ckck.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku tidak menyangka baek" ujar Chanyeol masih dengan seringaiannya.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun gugup.

"Kufikir kau hanya seorang penulis FF biasa, ternyata aku salah. Kau penulis FF mature dan parahnya Fiction yang kau buat itu gay kan?" Chanyeol masih menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, memangkas jarak mereka.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak chanyeol. Itu hanyalah sebuah tantangan dari Kyungsoo! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menuliskan cerita gay itu.." baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan mulai menunduk. Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkam, padahal sebenarnya terlihat tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam.

"Mengapa tidak bisa?" tanya Chanyeol cepat.

"A-aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana adegan dewasa yang harus kutulis. Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman" ujar Baekhyun, ia tidak sadar jika jawabannya itu justru membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Kau ingin menulis FF tetapi belum pernah mencoba apapun? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol menatap manik Baekhyun lekat.

"Apa aku harus mencobanya dahulu baru bisa membuat karya?" tanya Baekhyun jengkel. Orang didepannya ini terlalu sok.

"Harus!" jawab Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Tetapi aku tidak mencoba apapun untuk membuat FF mature straight. Bahkan pembaca mengaku jika mereka menyukai FF ku!" Baekhyun tidak terima atas jawaban dari Chanyeol barusan.

"Apa kau baru saja berkata jika kau menulis Fanfict mature? Hm?" senyum miring terlukis diwajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, merutuki dirinya yang berkata tidak penting.

 _Bodoh!_ Pikirannya mengantuk.

Baekhyun buru-buru membereskan peralatannya, ia akan membawa kakinya untuk keluar. Sungguh ia malu ketahuan menulis Fanfict mature oleh Chanyeol. Apakah ia akan dikatai Byuntae oleh teman sekelasnya ini?

Saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol menyebabkan dirinya terduduk dikursi yang baru saja ia lepas dari bokongnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Terpaan nafas lelaki itu terasa saat ia berkata,

"Ingin mencoba berciuman denganku?" ujar Chanyeol lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, bibirnya sudah tersambar oleh bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Ingin melawan, namun ia tidak bisa. Rasanya kaku. Jujur saja ini ciuman pertamanya, entah mengapa terasa mendebarkan.

Chanyeol terus mencium Baekhyun, mengulum bibir cherry itu dengan penuh perasaan. Saat Chanyeol semakin dalam dan dalam ia mulai melumat Baekhyun lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan sedikit bergumam.

Sepertinya perkataan Luhan tadi siang harus ia pertimbangkan lagi.

 **Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction Challenge.**

Cast :  
• Byun Baekhyun  
• Park Chanyeol  
• Etc.  
Rating : M  
Genre : School Life, Romance

 **Warning!**  
 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Etc.**  
 **Don't like Don't read**  
 **I don't like Siders ^-^**

 **[Jangan lupa lihat Author Notee!]**

Preview Chap.

Saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol menyebabkan dirinya terduduk dikursi yang baru saja ia lepas dari bokongnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Terpaan nafas lelaki itu terasa saat ia berkata,

"Ingin mencoba berciuman denganku?" ujar Chanyeol lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, bibirnya sudah tersambar oleh bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Ingin melawan, namun ia tidak bisa. Rasanya kaku. Jujur saja ini ciuman pertamanya, entah mengapa terasa mendebarkan.

Chanyeol terus mencium Baekhyun, mengulum bibir cherry itu dengan penuh perasaan. Saat Chanyeol semakin dalam dan dalam ia mulai melumat Baekhyun lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan sedikit bergumam.

Sepertinya perkataan Luhan tadi siang harus ia pertimbangkan lagi.

...

"Rupanya kau tidak menolak ciumanku ya." sunggingan bibir Chanyeol terlihat diwajah tampannya.

Baru saja mereka, catat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman. Chanyeol yang memulai namun Baekhyun justru membalasnya. Padahal jika di Fanfict yang dibuatnya, pihak _carrier_ biasanya akan menampar dominan yang telah menciumnya seenaknya.

"A-aku hanya bingung. Kau mencuri ciuman pertama ku jika kau tahu!" Baekhyun beralasan.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhmn.. Iya." disertai anggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja pengalaman pertama cantik." ucap Chanyeol disertai kedipan matanya kepada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak pulang. Sebelum itu ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi Baekhyun lalu berbisik.

"Temui aku besok diatap saat istirahat, cantik."

Baekhyun hanya diam saja tanpa merespon. Ketika ia sudah sadar kini ia sedang sendirian didalam kelas.

"Yak Chanyeol Park sialan!"

"Kau mencuri _first kiss_ dan juga membuatku kehilangan fanfictku!"

...

Hari telah berganti, gulitapun berubah menjadi pagi yang cerah. Ini adalah pagi yang aneh menurut Yeri dan juga Ayahnya. Pasalnya Baekhyun sangat berbeda hari ini.

Memang benar jika Ayah Baekhyun selalu bertanya maukah Baekhyun berangkat bersama dengan mereka, namun baru kali ini Baekhyun menerima tawaran Ayahnya. Itu berarti hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun diantar pada masa tingkat atas.

Salahkan Chanyeol yang menciumnya. Oh itu tidak ada hubungannya! Kkk-

...

"Chan-yeol?" panggil Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol, orang yang dipanggil Baekhyun menoleh. Lalu ia memberikan senyum menawannya kepada Baekhyun. Bahagianya menjadi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol. Jika kalian tahu, saat ini waktu istirahat dan memang atap jarang dihampiri murid. Karena atap sudah menjadi tempat permanen yang hanya boleh ditempati oleh Chanyeol, si Murid tampan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum, ayo duduk disini." perintah Chanyeol.

"D-dimana?" kata Baekhyun gugup. Apakah kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun merasa gugup? Karena ia hanya melihat satu _sofa_ tunggal! Dan sofa itu sudah ditempati oleh Chanyeol. Apakah maksudnya..

"Tentu saja di pangkuanku. Kemarilah," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit intens. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kesini atau kuhajar." perintah Chanyeol dengan penuh menekanan. Dan Baekhyun pun menuruti permintaannya. Ia takut dihajar orang sejangkung Chanyeol yang pasti.

Aroma Parfum yang dipakai Chanyeol menyeruak kedalam hidung Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun menyukai wewangian ini. Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dengan seduktif. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha memisahkan sedikit dirinya dengan Chanyeol, ia takut Chanyeol keberatan merasakan beratnya _man._

"Kau tahu Baek, tidak duduk pun kau tidak akan kuhajar." Perkataan Chanyeol tepat di cuping telinganya. Sangat dekat rasanya.

"Aku tidak suka menyakiti makhluk indah dan cantik." lanjutnya lagi membuat Baekhyun merona.

"A-apakah tidak berat?"

"Tidak kok." Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Dipikir Baekhyun sedang mengandung apa?

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekyun diiringi usahanya menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengusap perut Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu sekaligus membantumu." kata Chanyeol, tangan kanannya kini ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang kiri masih pada posisinya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun mulai tertarik.

"Saat aku membaca Fanfictmu kemarin, aku melihatnya. Adegan sexnya terutama, itu sangatlah buruk. Kau adalah orang yang ekspresif baek, dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu jika kau ingin mendapat cerita yang bagus."

Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. Ia sendiri sadar kok.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membayangkannya. Sulit Chanyeol." Baekhyun merenggut.

"Itu dia! Karena itu aku mempunyai solusi untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol membangunkan tubuh Baekhyun beserta dirinya. Setelahnya ia memposisikan tubuh mereka berhadapan. Chanyeol menarik kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah orang yang ekspresif dan hanya bisa membuat suatu karya jika kau melihat atau mengalaminya. Maka dari itu, Aku Park Chanyeol menyatakan diri akan menjadi partnermu. Partner agar kau dapat menyelesaikan Fanfictmu dengan baik." ujar Chanyeol.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berkata, namun bibirnya ditahan oleh telunjuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Karena aku fikir Gay sesuatu yang baru dan terlihat sulit untuk makhluk sepertimu. Jika hanya melihat melalui video aku tidak menjamin kau akan mengerti, lebih baik kau merasakannya sendiri bukan?" lanjut Chanyeol yang menjadi alasan ia membungkam mulut Baekhyun barusan.

"K-kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku? Kita sama sekali tidak dekat bukan." tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan seperti itu dengan orang yang salah. Lebih baik denganku?" Chanyeol tersenyum menawan.

Baekhyun masih menampakkan ekspresi keheranannya sebelum ia menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Temanku Luhan juga menyarankan seperti itu, lagipula aku adalah laki-laki tidak akan rugi jika aku melakukan seks. Ahaha,"

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata _Luhan_ hanya tersenyum miring dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Baekhyun. "Jadi dimana tempat pertama yang ingin kau coba Baek?"

"Mungkin ke Pub?"

"Baiklah. Nanti kau pulang bersamaku, kita akan pergi ke Pub."

"Y-ya! Haruskah hari ini?"

"Tentu. Semakin cepat semakin baik bukan? 6 hari lagi kau harus mem _publish_ chapter pertamamu jika kau tak lupa."

"Mengapa kau seperti tahu segalanya he?!" Baekhyun memasang wajah kesalnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu? Jika ia ingat ia tidak pernah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang batas penerbitan pertamanya.

"Aku mengetahui apapun tentangmu cantik." kata Chanyeol diikuti gerlingan mata yang kedua kalinya, setelah malam kemarin.

Setelahnya Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat masih berfikir.

...

"Aku sudah melaksanakannya dengan baik hyung." itu adalah suara Chanyeol, ia terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan sosok yang ia panggil _hyung._

"Benarkah? Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia menyetujuinya. Nanti malam kita akan pergi ke pub."

"Bagus sekali Chanyeol! Kau pintar, ahaha." seru orang itu dengan tawa kejahatan yang menyeruak.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol, jawabannya dia adalah Luhan. Karena Luhan adalah dalangnya.

"Kau tahu, semalam aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di kelas. Kau senang kan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya tentu, akhirnya anak itu mendengarkan perkataanku." kata Luhan tersenyum bangga.

Mengenai perkara Chanyeol yang bertemu dengan Baekhyun dikelas itu adalah suatu kebetulan. Sebelumnya Luhan memang meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Namun saat menemukan tas dikelas ia tahu itu tas Baekhyun, karena mereka sekelas. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk sedikit melakukan pendekatan awal akan lawan mainnya.

Saat diatap tadi, jika kau tahu Chanyeol menghafal lebih dulu teks yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

 _Kau adalah orang yang ekspresif dan hanya bisa membuat suatu karya jika kau melihat atau mengalaminya. Maka dari itu, Aku Park Chanyeol menyatakan diri akan menjadi partnermu. Partner agar kau dapat menyelesaikan Fanfictmu dengan baik._

 _Kenapa? Karena aku fikir Gay sesuatu yang baru dan terlihat sulit untuk makhluk sepertimu. Jika hanya melihat melalui video aku tidak menjamin kau akan mengerti, lebih baik kau merasakannya sendiri bukan?_

Begitulah isi kertas yang kini masih berada digenggaman Chanyeol. Mengikuti suruhan Luhan ada bagusnya juga, Baekhyun itu orang yang menarik walau Chanyeol baru dekat dengannya satu hari ini.

"Yang harus kulakukan kedepannya terserah bukan? Maka aku tidak akan dibimbing lagi olehmu, _hyung_." kata Chanyeol

"Itu kau mengerti." Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan senyum bangganya.

 _'Baekhyun menuruti saranku hanya karena dobi ini ahaha'_

"Baik, akan kulakukan dengan baik hyung."

"Bagus, adik sepupuku."

...

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menunggu didalam?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Mereka tengah berada didepan halaman rumah Baekhyun, tepatnya berada didalam mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu, selain untuk izin juga agar Baekhyun mengganti setelan bajunya.

"Tidak, kau saja. Aku akan berdiam disini sekalian mengganti bajuku di mobil." ujar Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun turun dan buru-buru memasuki rumahnya. Ia melihat Yeri yang tengah menonton acara televisi dengan serius. Lalu ibunya tengah memasak didapur, ayahnya sepertinya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang oppa? Tumben sekali." celetuk Yeri.

"Iya, ada teman yang mengantarku."

"Lelaki atau Perempuan?"

"Lelaki."

"Tampan tidak?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya Yeri!" Baekhyun jengkel dan meninggalkan Yeri yang kini tengah merenggut imut.

Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya, tidak memperhatikan interaksi kedua anaknya itu.

"Umma, aku akan pergi bersama temanku boleh kan?" ujar Baekhyun seraya meminta izin kepada ibunya itu.

Ibunya yang tengah sibuk memasak, menolehkan dirinya pada Baekhyun lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Kemana?"

"K-kerja kelompok." tentu saja Baekhyun berbohong.

Ibunya memicingkan mata, lalu berkata. "Benarkah?"

"Y-ya! Apa kau berfikir aku berkata bohong?"

"Tidak, hanya saja-"

"Dia bohong umma! Palingan ia ingin pergi ke pub untuk clubbing bersama teman-temannya." teriak Yeri dari tempatnya menonton. Memang dapur dan ruang televisi mereka dekat dan terbuka sehingga apa yang diucap Baekhyun dengan Ibunya pasti terdengar.

"Haish anak kecil! Jangan sok tahu kau! Apa Umma mengizinkanku untuk pergi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi pada Ummanya itu.

"Ya, sana pergi. Jangan pulang terlalu larut atau tak ada pintu pulang tersedia untukmu."

"Itu tergantung banyak tugasku Umma." kata Baekhyun menggerling.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar dan segera mengganti setelan bajunya dengan _Supreme t-shirt_ miliknya terpadu dengan _brown jeans_ menambah kesan sensual dalam dirinya itu. Tak lupa menambah sedikit bedak dan _eyeliner_ membuat penampilannya terlihat sempurna.

Sempurna terlihat seperti gadis maksudnya.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah rapih, ia langsung menuruni tangga dan menuju ke Ibunya untuk pamit. Omong-omong kamar Baekhyun berada di tingkat atas, berada di samping kamar Yeri.

Sesudah mendapat izin, Baekhyun langsung beranjak pergi tanpa melihat kearah adiknya yang tengah siaga memperhatikan penampilan dirinya.

Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol yang kini sudah mengganti bajunya dengan setelah kaus panjang berwarna hitam. Dan kacamata yang bertengger dipangkal hidungnya. Jangan lupakan juga kakinya berbalut _jeans_ hitam membuat penampilannya terlihat keren walau tak dilapisi _make up_ sekalipun.

Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum setelah ia membuka kaca jendelanya menghadap pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah baek?"

"Y-ya sudah." Baekhyun gugup. Saat ini Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ia gugup bukan karena merona, tetapi ia takut kalah tampan dari Chanyeol. Itu adalah elakan Baekhyun dalam hatinya!

"Berangkat sekarang baek?"

"Oh oh lihat ini! Umma, Baekhyun _oppa_ memiliki pacar lelaki!" itu Yeri, dia berteriak keras dari depan pintu rumah. Baekhyun sendiri tak menyadari jika sedari tadi adiknya itu mengikutinya.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menggunting lalu mengoyak bibir Yeri saat ini. Mulutnya itu apa tak bisa dikondisikan apa?! Berat sekali.

"Yak! Dia bukan pacarku Yeri!" kata Baekhyun dengan lantang, sedangkan Yeri hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Wah _oppa_ , sudah kuduga kau gay, lihat saja wajahmu itu, ckck. Hei _oppa_ tampan jaga _oppa_ ku ini ya? Bye!" Yeri berteriak lagi, namun yang ini sedikit lebih pelan. Ia langsung masuk kedalam meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih merenggut kesal kepadanya. _Oppa_ tampan yang dimaksud mungkin Chanyeol.

"Adikmu baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum segan. Sesudah Yeri masuk pastinya,

"Iya, dia adik menyebalkan. Maafkan aku ya dia memang seperti itu"

"Tak apa Baek, lagipula sepertinya dia menyenangkan. Aku memang bukan pacarmu, namun calon bukan?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan sok pedenya. Alisnya ia naikkan sehingga terlihat seperti menggoda.

"Kau!" Baekhyun merenggut. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menggoda di depannya?

...

Baekhyun kini memandang aneh pintu masuk tempat yang Chanyeol bilang sebagai pub. Benarkah ini pub? Menurutnya biasa saja.

Dulu ia fikir pub akan terlihat mewah didepan pintunya. Berbagai sorot lampu warna-warni, agar dapat menarik perhatian pengunjung yang datang. Pikiran tentang pub itu harus ia buang jauh jauh.

"Jika kau tahu pub ini salah satu yang paling terkenal baek. Idol seperti Justin Bieber bahkan pernah menapakkan kakinya kesini." ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Bieber?! Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias.

"Ya, mari masuk. Akan kujelaskan sambil kita berjalan."

"U-uhm ayo"

Mereka berjalan memasuki pub, setelah Chanyeol menunjukkan satu kartu yang tak Baekhyun tahu apa itu. Ia baru sadar jika diatas gedung depan pub itu terdapat tulisan "A".

"Club atau Pub ini bernama The A baek, sudah banyak _entertain_ yang tertangkap sedang memanjakan dirinya disini." Chanyeol berbicara lagi sambil ia berjalan dan Baekhyun berada disampingnya.

"Siapa saja Chanyeol?"

"Ada G Dragon, CL, lalu 2ne1, banyak sih yang kutahu. Yang pasti Bieber pun pernah kesini"

"Daebak! Mereka kan artis papan atas" Baekhyun terlihat tengah menata rambut nya imut.

"Memang."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berjalan sekitar 10 meter dan telah sampai kedalam Pub. Di dalam tidak terlihat sunyi seperti diluar, Baekhyun bersumpah itu. Di berbagai sisi ia dapat melihat tulisan "The A" yang terpasang.

Mereka duduk didepan peracik minuman, si _bartender_ yang kini sedang bergurau dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan sopan, sambil sedikit tertawa sesekali.

"Pacarmu?" tanya _bartender_ itu pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya namun ia diam saja.

"Bukan _hyung_ kau ini, ahaha. Dia temanku. Namanya Baekhyun."

"Oh Baekhyun, aku Kris. Bagus jika kau bukan miliknya, kita bisa saling kenal bukan?" _bartender_ atau orang yang bernama Kris itu menggerlingkan matanya dan memberi jabatan tangan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas jabatannya dan tersipu. Saat Kris berkata pada Baekhyun seperti itu Chanyeol langsung menjitaknya.

" _Goodbye_ hyung." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, menuju meja paling pojok. Tempat yang terlihat paling temaram.

"Nah, kita duduk disini saja Baek." kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana konsep adegan _fanfict_ mu itu?" tanya Chanyeol mulai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sejujurnya aku belum terfikir, tokohnya pun belum. Bisakah kau menyarankan sesuatu?" Baekhyun memohon dengan keluaran _puppy_ nya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Tokoh seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Yang lelaki tampan dan mungkin bagian _bot_ terlihat lebih _cute_. Adakah? Siapa ya.." Baekhyun menumpukan tangannya pada dagu

"Richard Park dan Byun Bee."

"Huh? Siapa mereka?! Aku tak pernah mendengar ada nama idol seperti itu-"

"Tentu saja, itu kan kita." kata Chanyeol enteng dengan cengirannya.

"Yak! Mana bisa, aku ingin membuat _fanfict_ bukan cerpen." Baekhyun mencibir

"Sekali-kali buatlah _fanfict_ dengan menggunakan Original Chara, kau tinggal memasang foto kita berdua pada bagian sampul. Mudah bukan? Wajahku ini tampan, pasti banyak sekali yang minat dengan ceritamu." Usul Chanyeol dengan sok tampan.

"Uhm.. Kurasa itu ide yang cemerlang." tanggap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Oh tentu, aku gitu."

"Tapi itu namanya bukan fanfict bodoh! Itu jadi cerita fiksi biasa.."

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung kau memulai hal baru,"

"Jadi bagaimana aku harus buat ya." Baekhyun masih menimang-nimang adegan apa yang akan ia keluarkan.

"S-sebenarnya aku telah terfikir.. Untuk adegan pertama mungkin akan jadi ciuman pertama, namun aku telah merasakannya kemarin. Bagaimana jika mencoba melakukan _handjob_?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kau ingin memberikanku _handjob?_ " kata Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

"I-iya. Bisakah?" Baekhyun tak takut untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Masa aku menolak? Memang cerita apa sih yang ingin kau buat?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Aku rasa aku ingin membuat cerita tentang remaja sekolah yang terpaksa terlibat dengan kakak kelasnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Mainstream_ " pendapat Chanyeol tanpa sungkan.

"Haish! Jahat, ceritanya tidak se _mainstream_ itu tahu! Akan kubuat cerita yang berbeda." Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun kemudian.

"Baiklah _baby_ , jadi kapan kau akan melayani adikku hum?"

...

Di sinilah Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sesuai dengan penggambaran _fanfict_ yang akan dia buat. Kini ia berada didalam satu ruangan yang telah Chanyeol sewa dari Pub ini.

Segala dekor dan suasana dari ruangan ini telah tersimpan rapih di otak Baekhyun. Ia tak menyesal mengikuti perkataan Luhan, karena ia memang akan mengerti jika melakukannya langsung.

Posisi Baekhyun kini tengah berada diatas kasur bersama dengan Chanyeol yang telah melepas bajunya, menyisakan jeansdan _underwear_ miliknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berpakaian lengkap.

"A-aku mulai ya, Chan-yeol?" kata Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Ya, itu lebih baik." Chanyeol tersenyum menawan lagi.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan _natural?_ "

"Tentu."

Setelah perkatan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada bagian bawah Chanyeol. Sesekali memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat biasa saja.

 _'Apa Chanyeol sering melakukan seperti ini ya? Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja saat kupegang penisnya.'_ Baekhyun berucap dalam hati.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengelus gundukan didepannya. Walau tak sedang ereksi ia bisa merasakan jika penis Chanyeol itu besar.

Dari elusan berubah menjadi sedikit meremas. Baekhyun meremasnya dengan semangat dan merasakan bagaimana tekstur dari penis Chanyeol di luar celana jeans miliknya.

"Coba sekarang kau buka celanaku Baek." kata Chanyeol diiringi dehaman diakhir kata.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sedikit lama, dan mengangguk kemudian. Ia tak bicara, namun pergerakannya yang menjadi bukti jika ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuat resleting _jeans_ yang Chanyeol kenakan. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol mengangkat bokongnya sendiri. Karena sedikit sulit untuk memisahkan celana Chanyeol yang lumayan ketat.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun langsung dihadapkan dengan _calvin klein_ yang Chanyeol pakai. Baekhyun bersumpah jika Chanyeol terlihat lebih hot hanya dengan _underwear_ nya!

"Apakah aku harus membuka _underwear_ mu juga Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ya, kurasa kau harus. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Chanyeol nyengir.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menurunkan _underwear_ yang dipakai Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Ia terkejut melihat ukuran penis Chanyeol yang menurutnya lebih besar dilihat dibanding saat ia rasakan pertama kali tadi.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa penis ini besar sekali." gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, padahal Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Iri dengan milikku hum?" tanya Chanyeol dan tangannya mengelus helaian rambut Baekhyun. Seperti yang dilakukan ayah kepada anaknya yang berusia 5 tahun.

"T-tidak! Punyaku lebih besar."

"Masa? Aku tak percaya." Chanyeol berdecih, bukannya menjawab Baekhyun melakukan hal lain. Ia mulai meremas tangannya pada penis Chanyeol. Melakukannya dengan perlahan membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun menyentuh pangkal penis Chanyeol dan terlihat seperti mengurutnya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggelitik lubang kencing milik Chanyeol itu. Oh kau terlihat sangat profesional Baek.

"Mmm. Sial Baek" Chanyeol menggeram merasakan sentuhan tangan Baekhyun. Ia juga masih memejamkan matanya. Tanpa memberikan celah cahaya sedikitpun terlihat.

Baekhyun diam saja dipanggil. Kini ia senang, ternyata dari Fanfict terdahulu yang ia tulis benar jika lelaki akan mendapat rangsangan hebat jika penisnya disentuh perlahan. Dia memang hebat!

Baekhyun bekerja sambil terus memperhatikan reaksi Chanyeol ketika penisnya disentuh. Rasanya ia juga ingin mencoba bagaimana penis yang ia punya disentuh orang lain.

Urutan tangan Baekhyun pada penis didepan badannya semakin cepat. Ia mengurut keatas lalu kebawah, terus seperti itu.

Chanyeol memundurkan badannya, bersender pada kepala kasur dibelakangnya membuat kegiatan Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Setelahnya Baekhyun mengocok penis Chanyeol yang terlihat telah tegang sepenuhnya. Chanyeol pun semakin banyak menggeram.

 _Twinsball_ milik Chanyeol tak luput dari sasaran Baekhyun. Ia juga mengikut sertakan mulutnya untuk meniup-niup ujung penis Chanyeol, alias lubang kencingnya.

"Ngh Baek.. Terus oh yeah"

Tak puas dengan ekspresi dan suara menggeram Chanyeol yang dinilai kurang banyak, Baekhyun memajukan mulutnya untuk mendekatkan lidahnya pada penis Chanyeol.

Dijilatnya kepala penis itu dengan tatapan sayu. Untung penis Chanyeol harum dan tidak aneh, sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu jijik untuk melakukan aksinya itu.

Jika kau tahu, kini Chanyeol telah membuka matanya dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda. Bayangkan saja ada makhluk mungil yang sangat menggairahkan sedang menggulum penismu. Itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pangkal penis dan sesekali menggelitiki _twinsball_ milik Chanyeol. Keluar masuk keluar masuk, hingga terdengar bunyi _'slurp'_ terus menerus dari mulut Baekhyun.

"A-angh sial baekh.. Tak ada _blowjob_ diadeganmu akh"

"Bwearein suajawe akh ieni nikmwat (biarin saja akh, ini nikmat)" kata Baekhyun, mulutnya berisi penuh penis Chanyeol.

Precum yang keluar dari ujung penis Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun pertama kali merasakan bagaimana rasa sperma yang sesungguhnya. Ia semakin semangat memaju mundurkan mulutnya dipenis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga melakukan sedikit desahan erotis walau mulutnya tersumpal, ia berniat menggoda Chanyeol. Dia sangat nakal ya?

Setelah 6 menit berlalu sejak Baekhyun memasukkan penis ke mulutnya, Chanyeol terus-terusan ikut menyodoki penisnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Akh, baekh aku.."

"Terushh ooh.."

"Ah a-aku keluarh!"

Tepat ketika itu rongga mulut Baekhyun berisi cairan Chanyeol yang ia tahu bernama sperma. Rasanya aneh, namun ia tak memuntahkannya.  
Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya seusai klimaks barusan.

"Nah, sekarang.. Giliran kau Baek." Chanyeol.

 **Tbc.**

A/N :  
/gabisa nafas/ woaaa apa tadi?! Btw cerita ini mungkin bakal terlihat kayak Pwp, eh gajuga sih soalnya ini masih berplot.

Oiya oiya! Jadi aku mau spoiler juga nih, cerita ini kayak Baekhyun bakal gunain Chanyeol buat bantu dia dalam fiction. Nah 'adegan' yang bakal Baekhyun buat di ff buatannya bakal ia lakuin langsung dengan Chanyeol agar bisa lebih mendalami dan memahami/?

Entah di chap kedepan bakal ada seks, atau seks di uhmn.. Kolam renang? Bathub? Atau atap sekolah? Kamar mandi sekolah? Balkon kamar?! Threesome, Foursome?! /pikiran ku ternodai/

Cerita fiction yang baekhyun buat bakal aku ceritain juga, jadi kiranya disini ada 2 cerita. About real : chanbaek, dan fiksi yang baekhyun buat : Richard dan Bee (akan diceritakan dengan penulisan tebal)

Okay aku berisik ya! Maaf ehehe;-; see u next chapp!~ Next chapnya tunggu respon kamu aja lah(:

Jaga kesehatanmu!~

Don't forget to review^~^

-b.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction Challenge.**

Cast :  
• Byun Baekhyun  
• Park Chanyeol  
• Etc.  
Rating : M  
Genre : School Life, Romance

 **Warning!**  
 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Etc.**  
 **Don't like Don't read**  
 **I don't like Siders ^-^**

Preview Chap.

Baekhyun terus memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pangkal penis dan sesekali menggelitiki _twinsball_ milik Chanyeol. Keluar masuk keluar masuk, hingga terdengar bunyi _'slurp'_ terus menerus dari mulut Baekhyun.

"A-angh sial baekh.. Tak ada _blowjob_ diadeganmu akh-"

"Bwearein suajawe akh ieni nikmwat (biarin saja akh, ini nikmat)" kata Baekhyun, mulutnya berisi penuh penis Chanyeol.

 _Precum_ yang keluar dari ujung penis Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun pertama kali merasakan bagaimana rasa sperma yang sesungguhnya. Ia semakin semangat memaju mundurkan mulutnya dipenis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga melakukan sedikit desahan erotis walau mulutnya tersumpal, ia berniat menggoda Chanyeol. Dia sangat nakal ya?

Setelah 6 menit berlalu sejak Baekhyun memasukkan penis ke mulutnya, Chanyeol terus-terusan ikut menyodoki penisnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Akh, baekh aku.."

"Terushh ooh.."

"Ah a-aku keluarh!"

Tepat ketika itu rongga mulut Baekhyun berisi cairan Chanyeol yang ia tahu bernama sperma. Rasanya aneh, namun ia tak memuntahkannya.  
Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya seusai klimaks barusan.

"Nah, sekarang.. Giliran kau Baek." Chanyeol.

...

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak perilisan _fanfict_ milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun berkata jika ini tidak bisa disebut _fanfict_ karena tokohnya pun sama sekali bukan idol dan merupakan OC. Saat izin pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri tak mempersalahkan jika itu hanya _fiction_ atau _fanfict_ sekalipun.

Soal respon dari para pembaca sungguh hebat. Terutamanya pada Baekhyun karena ini kali pertamanya si makhluk mungil membuat _fiction_ bergenre _yaoi_. Dipihak Kyungsoo memang banyak juga terkejut karena Kyungsoo pun berpindah haluan. Namun responnya tak lebih dari milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat senang karena hal ini. Kyungsoo kalah 10 angka dari _fiction_ miliknya. Walau ini baru perilisan chapter pertama, namun ini adalah awal kemenangan menurutnya. Ia jadi tambah bersemangat.

Baekhyun yang ber _pen name_ 'Bee' berhasil melawan 'D.O' pada chapter pertamanya. Padahal kebanyakan pembaca suka membaca ff _straight_ , ia jadi heran kenapa bisa dengan mudah para pembacanya membaca _yaoi_.

Ckck keren sekali.

Baekhyun harus banyak berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Walau anak itulah yang sebenarnya mendapat kenikmatan lebih darinya.

...

 **Byun Bee. Namaku adalah Byun Bee, bisa dipanggil Bee. Namun kebanyakan teman-temanku memanggil diriku 'aneh' atau ada juga yang memanggilku 'si jenius'.**

 **Percayalah, aku bukan anak** _ **nerdy**_ **yang biasa dibully di Sekolah. Aku hanya anak..**

 **Aku hanya anak biasa yang selalu berpacu dengan buku. Dimanapun aku berada aku selalu dekat dengan buku, aku mencintai buku lebih dari apapun. Buku adalah sumber ilmuku apapun jenisnya.**

 **Aku tidak pendiam karena nyatanya aku masih sering bertegur sapa dengan anak lainnya, seperti Kyungdo, atau Daehyun** _ **hyung**_ **. Tidak semua anak jenius harus pendiam bukan?**

 **Maaf jika kukatakan diriku jenius, namun itu yang sering dikatakan temanku. Aku hanya mengulang perkataan mereka dan itu bukanlah pamer benar?**

 **IQ ku memang tak sebesar Enstein. Namun dengan IQ 160 setidaknya aku dapat menjadi nomor satu disekolahku ini. Reustdem Senior High School.**

 **Aku berada di tingkat 2, baik-baik saja dan selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang terjadi padaku di Sekolah. Sampai suatu saat** _ **sunbae**_ **itu memergokiku membaca buku yang tak kutahu buku apa itu.**

...

 **Sebelum berangkat sekolah, seperti biasanya aku mengunjungi toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku agar dapat menjadi koleksi di rak buku ku. Sayangnya semua buku di toko itu sudah pernah kubaca semua, aku serius. Tak berbohong karena aku sudah tekun berkunjung kesini sejak 3 tahun silam.**

 **Apa tidak ada buku baru yang dapat kubaca?**

 **"Permisi paman? Apakah ada buku baru yang sampai hari ini?" aku bertanya pada paman yang berada di depan meja kasir. Sepertinya dia adalah pekerja baru, aku tampak belum pernah melihatnya.**

 **"Kau ingin buku apa nak? Bukankah banyak sekali buku disini? Kau bisa melihatnya." kata paman itu dengan tutur kata yang sopan.**

 **"Aku tau paman. Namun semua buku disini sudah kubaca semua, apa tidak ada lagi yang baru atau mungkin buku yang tak ditunjukkan dihadapan umum?" lanjutku lagi. Demi Tuhan, sebelum ada paman ini, sejak tiga hari lalu aku selalu berkunjung namun buku baru sama sekali tak nampak.**

 **Dan dihari ke-4 aku tak sanggup jika tak bisa membaca buku baru. Karena buku adalah sumber ilmuku!**

 **"Sebentar ya, coba kucari." kata Paman itu dan dia langsung membungkuk seraya mencari sesuatu.**

 **Aku menunggu paman itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamataku. Aku memang memakai kacamata, hanya untuk bergaya sebenarnya. Aku tidak memiliki minus maupun plus. Aku hanya sering dengar jika orang jenius diibaratkan dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya.**

 **Siapa tau aku bisa menjadi jenius sesungguhnya.**

 **"Nah ketemu!" suara paman itu terdengar dari bawah meja kasir dan seketika paman sudah berada didepanku.**

 **"Sudah paman? Jadi buku apa itu?"**

 **"Oh ini, tapi hanya majalah yang kudapat. Apa kau suka?" tanya si Paman ragu padaku.**

 **"Tak apa. Aku lumayan suka membaca majalah kok. Jadi majalah apa itu?"**

 **"Ini.. Apa kau pernah membaca Majalah A-attitude?" kata Paman dengan mengeja tulisan yang ada di** _ **cover**_ **majalah itu.**

 **"Belum, baiklah aku ambil."**

...

 **Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang pas bagiku untuk menikmati keindahan alam dan juga ilmu yang akan kudapat dari buku. Aku jadi ingat jika hari ini mendapat buku baru, maksudku majalah.**

 **Jadi aku buru-buru melangkahkan kakiku ke atap atas dan tak lupa membawa majalah yang tadi telah ku beli. Saat sudah sampai diatas, aku duduk diatas sofa yang memang telah ada saat aku berada di tingkat 1.**

 **Atap adalah tempat favorit pertamaku membaca, selain di toilet dan perpustakaan.**

 **Senyumku mengembang merasakan kesejukan angin yang berhembus diatap ini. Astaga segar sekali, sekarang saatnya aku membaca.** _ **Let's do it!**_

 **Tunggu, tunggu! Mengapa..**

 **Mengapa majalah ini sangat aneh?**

 **Padahal di** _ **cover**_ **awal hanya terlihat seperti biasa. Namun saat aku membuka isinya banyak sekali pria kekar tanpa busana yang berpose dengan gaya yang berbeda.**

 **Benarkah ini majalah berilmu? Ilmu apa ini? Aneh!**

 **"Ckckck." belum sempat aku melempar majalah itu, terdengar suara** _ **baritone**_ **yang berbicara. Wow, apakah sekarang majalah ini bisa berbicara?**

 **"Kau Byun Bee kan?" suara yang sama kembali terdengar. Jadi aku memutuskan menghadap belakang karena bukan majalah ini yang berbicara, melainkan sesosok manusia.**

 **Orang itu adalah Richard Park. Dia adalah** _ **sunbae**_ **ku! Dia berada di tingkat 3 dan dia adalah anak populer yang juga sering dijuluki sebagai 'Pangeran Sempurna' oleh para** _ **hoobae**_ **nya(kecuali aku ya).**

 **Aku sepertinya hafal sekalinya, maklum aku ini pasti akan mengetahui apapun yang ada disekitarku. Termasuk Richard** _ **Sunbae**_ **.**

 **"I-iya** _ **sunbae**_ **.." aku mengucap dengan gugup. Ini adalah kali pertamanya kita berdua berhadapan dan berbicara.**

 **"Wah, menarik sekali." aku yang masih menatapnya melihat ia mengeluarkan seringaian seperti wajah meremehkan. Huh! Mengapa dia?**

 **Richard** _ **Sunbae**_ **segera duduk disamping sofa yang kududuki. Lalu ia menatap aku lagi, aku hanya menunduk.**

 **"Kau tahu tidak mengapa aku berkata menarik?" tanyanya padaku.**

 **"T-tidak.."**

 **"Kau ini murid jenius. Kau** _ **hoobae**_ **ku bukan? Banyak anak dikelasku yang membicarakan kecerdasanmu. Dan aku disini memergokimu membaca majalah porno, lebih parahnya itu adalah majalah gay. Menarik bukan?" ia berseringai lagi.**

 **Aku membolakan mataku dan menghadap padanya. Sedangkan** _ **Sunbae**_ **masih saja menunjukan senyuman seringainya membuatku ingin mencakar wajahnya. Tapi jika kulakukan pasti aku akan dipanggang oleh penggemarnya.**

 **"Kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun** _ **Sunbae**_ **!" aku berdiri dan langsung membungkuk 90° dihadapannya. Namun ia hanya tertawa mengakak melihat perilakuku.**

 **"M-mengapa kau tertawa?!"**

 **"Ahahaha. Kau ini lucu, pasti akan kuberitahu pada guru lho. Bagaimana mungkin murid jenius membaca hal yang dilarang?"** _ **sunbae**_ **berkata sambil bertopang dagu.**

 **"Tapi aku tak sengaja membacanya. Serius, aku berani bersumpah jika aku tak tahu ini adalah majalah** _ **gay**_ **. Aku bersumpah,** _ **Sunbae**_ **.." Lirihku pada** _ **sunbae**_ **didepanku ini.**

 **"Mana ada orang yang membeli majalah namun tak tahu majalah apa yang ia beli. Hanya orang bodoh Bee, dan kau adalah orang jenius. Jadi tak mungkin."**

 **"Tapi aku serius** _ **Sunbae**_ **! Aku-"**

 **"Aku tak percaya Bee. Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada guru, namun ada syaratnya." ucapanku dipotong oleh** _ **sunbae**_ **, dan ia berkata tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Syukurlah, aku lega.**

 **"Apa itu** _ **Sunbae**_ **?"**

 **"Kau harus mengikutiku dan menuruti semua permintaanku selama 3 bulan kedepan. Bagaimana hm?"** _ **sunbae**_ **berkata dengan wajahnya yang dibuat tampan, memang tampan sih.**

 **"A-apa? Tidak! Itu lama sekali** _ **Sunbae**_ **!" aku membentak** _ **sunbae**_ **, untung saja ia tak marah.**

 **"Hm.. Bagaimana ya reaksi guru dan para murid jika seorang Byun Bee si Jenius membaca Majalah Porno** _ **Gay**_ **. Aku penasaran jadinya, mungkin saja dia akan dikucilkan? Wahahaha menarik."** _ **sunbae**_ **bermonolog dan menyindir padaku. Pintar sekali orang ini mempengaruhi orang lain.**

 **Tetapi ada benarnya juga, apa yang harus kulakukan jika berita itu tersebar? Bagaimana jika orang tuaku mendengarnya?**

 **Baiklah. Aku hanya bisa pasrah bukan? Seperti yang kulihat di layar drama, apa aku akan menjadi pesuruh selama 3 bulan ini?**

 **"Baiklah, aku setuju." ucapku final dan meninggalkan** _ **sunbae**_ **dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang.**

 **Hari terburuk dalam hidupku, disebabkan oleh? Buku.**

...

 **Aku sedang berdiri tepat didepan sebuah bar dikota Seoul.** _ **Sunbae**_ **menyuruhku untuk pergi kesini, aku mau tak mau harus melakukannya walaupun malam sudah termulai sejak tadi.**

 **Aku teringat perkataan** _ **sunbae**_ **tentang langsung masuk menuju** _ **room**_ **629 yang telah ia pesan. Jadi aku buru-buru memasuki tempat ini karena cuaca diluar semakin dingin, membuat tubuhku sedikit menggigil.**

 **610, lalu ada 615 lalu selanjutnya berpintu coklat tua 620, aneh sekali. Nomor nya acak dan aku harus mencari salah satu pintu yang bernomor 629.**

 **Assa! Itu dia, ketemu. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu, aku langsung memasuki kamar itu. Saat pertama kali memandang keadaan didalam aku terkejut. Pasalnya** _ **sunbae**_ **ternyata telah tiba lebih dulu daripada diriku.**

 **Tetapi aku langsung menetralisir raut wajahku dan menghampiri** _ **sunbae**_ **yang kini sedang mendudukkan dirinya tepat diatas kasur.**

 **"Mengapa lama sekali?" tanya Richard** _**Sunbae**_ **dengan raut jenuhnya.**

 **"Apa? Maaf** _ **Sunbae**_ **. Tetapi kan aku hanya telat 10 menit." aku meminta maaf namun membela diriku sendiri setelahnya, mengerucutkan bibir juga.**

 **Perlu diketahui bahwa hari ini aku tak memakai kacamata bergayaku, karena aku tak menemukan dimana kacamata ku itu.**

 **"Ya tetap saja** _ **Bee**_ **, itu** _ **lama**_ **." kata Richard Sunbae, dia menekan perkataannya tepat dikalimat lama.**

" **Yasudah,** _ **Jeongsonghamnida Sunbaenim**_ **." ujarku meminta maaf dengan kata yang lebih formal. Wajahku ini kubuat jenuh.**

 **Richard Sunbae mengusak surai coklatku dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pundakku. Ia menurunkan tubuhku ke atas kasur, dalam arti ia menuntun diriku untuk duduk bersamanya di atas kasur.**

 **"Nah, sekarang kita mulai.." kata Richard** _ **sunbae**_ **dengan nada perkata yang terlihat senang.**

 **"Mulai apa** _ **Sunbae**_ **?"**

 **"Apalagi? Tentu saja membuat anak." senyum miring tersungging dibibir** _ **sunbae**_ **.**

 **"A-apa?!" aku terkejut tepat didepan dirinya.**

 **"Ahahah, bercanda. Maksudku kita akan mulai untuk menentukan tugasmu hm?"**

 **"Oh, Begitu."**

 **"Jadi peraturan pertama, jangan panggil aku** _ **Sunbae**_ **. Bisa?" tanyanya padaku.**

 **"Baiklah** _ **Sunbae**_ **." aku menjawab sekenanya.**

 **"Tidak pakai** _ **Sun-bae**_ **Bee.." katanya lagi dan aku hanya menunjukan cengiranku padanya, aku lupa.**

 **"Kedua apa ya.. Kau, harus menjadi pacar virtualku."**

 **"Virtual..?" aku bertanya bingung dengan bahasanya.**

 **"Maksudku menjadi pacar pura-puraku. Bisa?"**

 **"T-tidak! Nanti bagaimana kalau penggemar** _ **Sunbae**_ **menyerangku.." aku langsung menolak ketika mengerti apa maksudnya.**

 **"Justru itu, dengan adanya dirimu aku bisa terbebas dari fans. Kita hanya berpura-pura Bee, karena aku sudah jenuh bila harus diikuti oleh para fans." jelas** _ **sunbae**_ **padaku, lumayan panjang.**

 **"Uhmn.. Tapi bagaimana jika aku disakiti oleh mereka?" tanyaku lagi. Wajahku dibuat sememelas mungkin.**

 **"Tak usah takut, kau fikir fansku amatir seperti yang ada di drama-drama." ia berdecak dan memasang wajah sebal.**

 **"Yasudah kalau begitu."**

 **"Dan yang terakhir.."**

 **"Yang terakhir?" kataku mengulang perkataan** _ **sunbae**_ **.**

 **"Kau harus membantuku saat ini juga." kata** _ **sunbae**_ **. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati diriku.**

 **"Maksudnya?" tanyaku yang masih tak mengerti perkataan** _ **sunbae**_ **.**

 **Saat tubuh** _ **sunba**_ **e sudah dekat bibirnya mengarah pada bibirku. Bibir kami bertemu, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dalam tubuhku. Rasanya hangat, namun itu juga terasa bergemeletuk.**

 _ **Sunbae**_ **memejamkan matanya dan menyesapi bibirku semakin dalam. Aku hanya diam saja, tetapi tak lama mulutku kubuka karena ingin menjauhkan bibirku dari bibir** _ **sunba**_ **e.**

 **Alih-alih menjauhkan, tanganku malah ditahan dan bibirku semakin dimasuki dalam oleh** _ **sunba**_ **e. Oh astaga, inikah yang dinamakan ciuman?!**

 **Lidahnya mengekplorasi seluruh isi mulutku, mulai dari lidah, lalu ke gigi, kemudian gusi. Aku terbuai pada ciuman dalam** _ **sunba**_ **e.**

 **Sampai akhirnya nafasku tak karuan, aku mencubit pinggang** _ **sunbae**_ **dan direspon oleh ringisan dan pelepasan dari ciumannya. Astaga aku lupa harus menyebutnya selain** _ **sunbae**_ **, mengapa aku mengucap dirinya** _ **sunbae**_ **lagi ya?**

 **Ya Tuhan.. Sesak sekali rasanya. Bagaimana jika tadi aku mati karena kehabisan nafas?**

 **"Cubitanmu itu sangat mematikan." komentar Richard pada cubitanku.**

 **"Salah kau sendiri yang dengan seenaknya menciumku!"**

 **"Kau harus menerima apapun yang kulakukan padamu jika kau ingat,"**

 **"Haish! Aku terkejut-"**

 **"Eh tapi, aku harus memanggilmu apa jika tidak dengan embel** _ **sunbae**_ **?" dudukku berpindah dari pinggir kasur ke bagian tengah.**

 **"Panggil saja namaku tak usah** _ **sunbae**_ **segala. Aku ini masih muda lagi pula."**

 **"O-oh, Baiklah." jawabku.**

 **"Tapi, sekarang kau masih harus bertanggung jawab." katanya menatap mata dalamku. Aku sedikit gugup.**

 **"Bertanggung jawab atas?"**

 **"Kau membuat dia bangun." Richard berkata dengan seringaiannya yang sering ia perlihatkan padaku. Tahukah kau? Ia berkata sambil mengelus bagian tengah celananya. Yang kumaksud penisnya.**

 **Memang benar sih bagian tengahnya menonjol.**

 **"Heh?! Kau sendiri yang melakukannya Richard bukan aku." aku menggeram.**

 **"Tapi ini mengeras karena mu. Aku tak mau tau!" ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.**

 **"B-bagaimana bisa.."**

 **"Pasti bisa Bee," jawab dia spontan.**

 **"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini?" tanyaku pasrah.**

 **"Kau tahu** _ **handjob**_ **kan?"**

 **"Y-ya.. Tapi, tapi aku belum pernah melakukannya.."**

 **"Baiklah, beri dia** _ **handjob**_ **. Tak apa itu namanya kau mulai belajar sekarang." ia tersenyum mesum.**

 **Richard menghampiriku yang berada di bagian tengah kasur, ia duduk di hadapanku. Menyender pada bagian belakang kasur dan menatap mataku dengan, seduktif?**

 **"Lakukan semua yang kau tau Bee, buat dia bahagia** _ **okay**_ **?"**

 **Aku mengangguk saja dan langsung mendekat, walau posisi kita sudah lumayan dekat. Aku menuruni semua kain yang meliliti bagian bawahnya hingga terlihat penis miliknya itu terlihat.**

 **Penisnya itu.. Uhmn, ukurannya 2x lebih besar dari milikku. Mungkin?**

 **Padahal aku ini normal, tetapi selamat tinggal pada kenormalanku karena sebentar lagi aku akan melakukan hal aneh dengan seorang lelaki.**

 **"Kapan kau akan memuaskannya hm?"**

 **"S-sebentar.."**

 **Pertama aku menyentuh penisnya, saat kusentuh dan melihat wajah Richard ia tak merespon. Hanya diam dengan tatapannya yang terlihat tak sabar. Selanjutnya aku menggenggamnya dengan kedua tanganku.**

 **Tangan kiri berada dibawah alias bagian pangkal, sedangkan yang kanan diatasnya. Aku memijatnya lalu mengurut penis Richard perlahan. Saat kulihat wajahnya orang itu tengah memejamkan mata dengan alis yang berkerut.**

 **Apa dia menikmatinya ya?**

 **"Ahh.." satu desahan mengalun disekitarku. Itu suara Richard.**

 **Tekstur penisnya semakin keras, jadi aku dengan cepat langsung mengocok dan menuruni tanganku keatas lalu kebawah setelahnya. Ini kulakukan agar ia cepat meraih kenikmatan dan aku bisa terhindar dari manusia konyol ini.**

 **"Nghh, kau hebath.." ia bersuara lagi, begitupun selanjutnya.**

 **"Apakah itu nikmat?" tanyaku penasaran.**

 **"Y-ya itu nikmath—"**

 **Hingga saatnya penis miliknya memuncratkan cairan putih kental yang kutebak adalah sperma. Spermanya mengenai tanganku dan Ia menghela nafasnya berat.**

 **Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia tertidur. Aku hanya diam sambil sesekali masih memperhatikannya dan melirik kearah penisnya yang telah tertidur.**

...

Itu adalah bagian _fiction_ yang telah Baekhyun kirim sebagai awal dari karya miliknya. Kini pikiran Baekhyun sedang rancau memikirkan chapter selanjutnya dari _fiction_ miliknya.

Karena sekarang adalah hari ke-4 dari perilisan pertama, maka sisa 3 hari lagi bagi Baekhyun untuk dengan cepat memamerkan karyanya kehadapan masyarakat.

Ia mengambil telepon genggam miliknya, menekan beberapa tombol, dan langsung mendial seseorang.

"Halo, Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun terkenal saat telepon telah tersambung.

 _'Hei Baek, kau kemana saja? Lama tak mengubungiku.'_

"Maaf aku terlalu sibuk dengan _fiction_ ku."

 _'Oh begitu ya, ada apa kau memanggilku?'_

"Demi kelanjutan _fiction_ ku, mari kita bertemu di caffe xxx jam 3 sore nanti ya?"

 _'Okay baiklah, akan kutunggu baek.'_

"Baik Chanyeol."

 **Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction Challenge.**

Cast :  
• Byun Baekhyun  
• Park Chanyeol  
• Etc.  
Rating : M  
Genre : School Life, Romance

 **Warning!**  
 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Etc.**  
 **Don't like Don't read**  
 **I don't like Siders ^-^**

.

.

 **Preview Chap.**

Ia mengambil telepon genggam miliknya, menekan beberapa tombol, dan langsung mendial seseorang.

"Halo, Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun terkenal saat telepon telah tersambung.

 _Hei Baek, kau kemana saja? Lama tak mengubungiku._

"Maaf aku terlalu sibuk dengan Fictionku."

 _Oh begitu ya, ada apa kau memanggilku?_

"Demi kelanjutan _fiction_ ku, mari kita bertemu di caffe xxx jam 3 sore nanti ya?"

 _Okay baiklah, akan kutunggu baek._

"Baik Chanyeol."

...

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menghadap kebelakang dan melihat Chanyeol yang memanggilnya barusan. Chanyeol memakai pakaian kasual, cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang memang terlihat keren.

"Oh ya Chanyeol, ini aku." jawab Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Apa aku telah membuatku lama menunggu?"

"Tidak kok, hanya sekitar 15 menit mungkin?" kata Baekhyun sembari berfikir.

"Oh begitu, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point._ Ia tidak memesan makanan atau minuman terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan seks." Baekhyun menjawab, tak kalah _to the point_ juga.

"A-apa?" Chanyeol menganga.

"Aku ingin seks Chanyeol, kau tahu kan jika perilisan Chapter 2 akan dimulai 3 hari lagi? Namun aku sama sekali belum mendapat gambaran mengenai perasaan dan juga apapun yang dirasakan para _gay_ saat bercinta." Baekhyun tertunduk lesu.

"Kau tenang saja aku pasti membantumu." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

"Terima Kasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

Padahal setelah tersenyum Chanyeol memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Walau Baekhyun tak melihat,

...

"A-apakah aku harus merebahkan diriku seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun agak ragu.

Saat ini Baekhyun berada didalam kamar Chanyeol, kamar yang terlapisi cat putih dan juga ditempati beberapa poster pemain gitar, bass, maupun basket disetiap posternya.

Baekhyun yang dalam posisi merebah, dan Chanyeol tengah bertelanjang dada seperti sedang menyusun sesuatu yang tak Baekhyun tahu apa itu. Tak hanya merebah, karena nyatanya Chanyeol juga menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengangkangi kakinya. Itu adalah alasan agar Baekhyun bisa lebih rileks.

"Kau merekamnya?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada terkejut. Ia melihat _handycam_ itu terletak di depan meja dimana ia tengah tertidur diatas kasur. Apa ia akan direkam?!

"Tidak perlu khawatir Baek, tenang saja."

"Tapi untuk apa kau merekamnya? Aku malu, tidak mau!" Baekhyun mengerucut dan mukanya memerah membayangkan adegan seks pertamanya itu akan direkam oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan sedikit tersenyum. Lalu ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan membisikkan sederetan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun tambah merona.

"Tak perlu takut, aku hanya merekamnya sebagai benda yang kubutuhkan saat diriku tengah merindukanmu. Akan kugunakan juga saat sedang _turn_ _on_."

Dasar, manusia tiang itu! Mesumnya!

"Tapi Baekhyun, aku sudah menuruti permintaan mu agar aku bersetubuh denganmu. Kau sekarang harus menuruti perkataanku."

"A-apa itu? Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh!" Baekhyun mengancamnya.

"Hanya coba untuk menyentuh dirimu sendiri, kau tahu penisku kini sedang sulit untuk terbangun. Itu juga jika kau ingin menyelesaikan seks ini segera." Chanyeol menjelaskan keinginannya, namun diakhir perkataannya terselip nada seperti mengancam jika Baekhyun tidak menuruti kemauannya.

"Bagaimana caranya Chanyeol?"

"Coba saja kocok penismu, atau kau jamah dirimu sendiri. Saat kau sudah mulai mendesah dan aku _turn on_ karena kelakuanmu baru aku menghampiri dan menikmatimu saat itu juga." kata Chanyeol dengan tersungging.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun, agar dirinya tak terkena di dalam _handycam_. Hal yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun ataupun sejenisnya biasanya akan membuat dirinya lebih cepat membengkak,

Maksudnya bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Saat Chanyeol mulai memberi isyarat berupa tangan sebagai kode untuk menghitung satu sampai tiga, Baekhyun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jadi ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja, naluri seorang bagian _bottom_ yang mengaku _manly_.

Setelah hitungan ke-3 dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam selama 3 detik. Dari tiga detik itu barulah Baekhyun mulai bergerak dan menjamah dirinya sendiri.

Dimulai dari bajunya, Baekhyun membuka kaos yang ia pakai. Memang saat Baekhyun kerumah Chanyeol tadi, ia hanya memakai kaos santai dan celana selutut bewarna coklat. Saat kaos itu sudah berada diatas kasur, Baekhyun memperhatikan bagian dadanya.

 _Nipple_ nya bewarna coklat kemerahan, Baekhyun pikir itu tak lebih buruk jika dibandingkan dengan dada wanita. Maka dari itu ia mulai menyentuh bagian tengahnya dan mendapat sengatan yang tak ia tahu berasal dari mana.

Rasanya seperti tersengat, dan Baekhyun terus meneruskan aksinya meraba-raba dada miliknya sendiri hingga ia memejamkan matanya. Punggung sempit miliknya itu ia senderkan pada bagian belakang kasur, agar posisinya juga nyaman.

Ia bisa merasakan jika penis miliknya perlahan mulai membesar, membesar karena ada alasan, alasan _simple_. Itu membesar karena terangsang. Ternyata nikmat juga melakukan seperti itu.

Ia sudah tak memikirkan gengsi, tanggapan Chanyeol, ataupun tentang dirinya yang kini terekam dalam _handycam_ Chanyeol. Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang sedang merasakan nikmat.

"U-uhh.." Baekhyun mulai merintih kenikmatan dan saat ia membuka matanya Chanyeol berada didepannya.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjamah dadanya sendiri tetapi tidak menutupi dadanya, sehingga menjadi pandangan yang menyegarkan bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dan langsung menyambar bibir milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut pun langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperdalam persatuan mulut mereka dan menggerakkan lidahnya semakin dalam menyusuri isi dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menikmati ciuman keduanya ini dan mencoba untuk mengecap dan menggigit-gigir kecil permukaan bibir bawah milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergumam dalam ciumannya, saat Baekhyun menutup matanya Chanyeol malah membuka matanya. Karena memang sebelumnya Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol menyudahi acara persatuan lidah mereka, namun digantikan oleh tubuh menjulangnya yang menindih tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan tentang _handycam_ yang masih menyala di nakas sana.

"Shhh—" itu suara Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghisap perpotongan lehernya. Hisapan Chanyeol terus turun kebawah dan membuat Baekhyun bergerak tak bisa diam.

"Baek, apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Sambil bertanya ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada puncak puting kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Tak menggerakannya, tak juga mempermainkan. Ia hanya meletakkannya begitu saja.

"U-unghh, kurasa aahh.."

Chanyeol terus menyedot dua tonjolan itu. Membuat keduanya tampak memerah. Ia melakukannya dari kiri lalu berpindah ke kanan. Saat di sebelah kiri sudah selesai disedot, maka sedotan akan digantikan oleh permainan tangannya yang menjamah Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun merasakan keindahan surga dunia.

Kini Chanyeol menuruni wajahnya di depan celana Baekhyun. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung membukanya dan di hadapkan oleh celana dalam dengan gambar gudetama didepannya. Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihatnya, namun ia sadar itu bisa membuat _mood_ Baekhyun menurun jika ia melakukannya.

Chanyeol meraba-raba perlahan tonjolan pada celana dalam milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri memperhatikan seksama dengan keringat yang terus menurun di sekitar kening, membuat si Mungil itu terlihat manis dan juga seksi seketika.

"A-anghh Chanyeolh jangan dibuka ahh.." Baekhyun dengan sok menolak sentuhan Chanyeol dan juga memohon agar Chanyeol tidak membuka celana dalamnya. Padahal anak itu tengah menahan nafsu yang memuncak hingga kini.

Chanyeol tak menuruti perkataan Baekhyun dan dia mulai membuka celana dalam milik Baekhyun, hingga terpampanglah penis mungil milik Baekhyun. Tanpa perkataan yang pasti Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penis Baekhyun kedalam rongga hangat miliknya.

Saat itu rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menjerit, menerima perlakuan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak hanya mengulum penis milik Baekhyun, karena ia juga menyertakan giginya untuk turut ikut dalam memaju-mundurkan penis Baekhyun di mulutnya. Pastinya membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ch-chanyeolhh.. Cukup ahh, kau membuat peniskuh membesarh."

Chanyeol mempercepat pergerakan mulutnya pada penis Baekhyun. Hingga kecepatan maksimal Chanyeol telah terkuras, mulutnya dipenuhi sperma milik Baekhyun yang juga bercecer pada dagunya. Baekhyun mengernyit jijik melihat Chanyeol yang meminum cairannya, itu pasti tidak enak.

Saat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ia tersenyum girang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Chanyeol langsung membuka celana santainya dan disusul dalamannya. Sehingga keadaan dirinya sudah sama persis seperti Baekhyun, hanya saja ukuran penis mereka yang membuat berbeda.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih mengatur nafasnya agar kembali teratur seperti sebelumnya.

"Kita mulai penetrasi saja ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung menarik kaki Baekhyun dan menyelipkan dirinya diantara kedua paha Baekhyun. Sehingga penis mereka bersentuhan pada bagian ujungnya.

"N-ne ahh~" belum menjawab dengan benar, Chanyeol malah membenturkan penisnya itu secara terus-menerus ke arah lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengigiti bibir bawahnya terus menerus, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan libidonya semakin menaik.

"Rhh. Belum kumasuki saja suaramu membuat penisku ingin langsung membobolmu, baek." Chanyeol menggeram.

Ia membuat Baekhyun duduk sehingga mereka berhadapan. Ia memutar dirinya dan menaruh Baekhyun diatasnya. Penis Chanyeol dan lubang milik Baekhyun kini telah bersentuhan. Rasanya hangat, baik lubang maupun penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk seduktif pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan maupun ke belakang, membuat Baekhyun frustasi. Chanyeol juga menghirup tengkuk Baekhyun, mengendus, dan memberi tanda yang disebut _kissmark_ yang bisa tahan hingga 3 hari kedepan.

"Angh Ch-Chanyeolh aku merasa nikmath aaah."

"Kalau gitu kau bisa nikmati ini cantik, hh—"

Chanyeol berada diambang ketidaksabarannya. Perlahan ia memberhentikan kegiatannya lalu mulai memasuki bagian bawah Baekhyun dengan penis tegak miliknya yang tadi tertindih bokong Baekhyun.

"A-ahh Chan pelan-pelanh~" Baekhyun meremas sprei yang tertempel di kasur ketika ia merasakan penis Chanyeol mulai memasuki lubangnya.

Dan saat seluruh bagian penis Chanyeol telah masuk, Baekhyun berteriak keras. Ia terisak karena merasakan bagaimana sakitnya bagian bawah miliknya itu terbelah menjadi 2. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, belum bergerak karena ia takut Baekhyun akan kesakitan.

Chanyeol terus berkata jika tak apa, dan Baekhyun hanya perlu tenang karena tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Chanyeol juga berkata sambil terus mengecup puncak kepala milik Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun sudah mulai tenang dan diam, baru Chanyeol bergerak menyesuaikan penisnya dengan lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku jika kau mau, baek." ujar Chanyeol menawarkan.

Tak berfikir dua kali, Baekhyun langsung mengambil penawaran Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol terus saja menyodok penisnya dari bawah, ia masih merasakan nyeri namun nyeri tak lama berganti menjadi rasa aneh yang tak terkira.

Rasa aneh yang lebih aneh daripada saat penisnya di hisap tadi. Terutama saat penis Chanyeol mengenai ujung lubangnya yang permukaan kenyalnya terasa. Banyak orang menyebut itu _sweetpot_.

"Ahhnn, Chanh disitu lagi kumohon." Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol, dan dari belakangnya Chanyeol hanya tersungging melihat Baekhyun yang kini terlihat lebih liar dari biasanya.

"Memohon lebih, jika kau menginginkan yang lebih dari ini sayang.." Chanyeol menawarkan kemampuan yang dapat ia capai lebih dari yang sekarang, dan tingkat kecepatan sodokannya yang sekarang menetap.

"Unghh, Chanyeol ahh kumohonh lebih cepat uuuh." Baekhyun memohon lagi, dan ia memohon dengan desahan yang mengalun disetiap kalimatnya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tak habis pikir mengapa ada mahkluk semenggoda Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun memohon, dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung merebahkan diri Baekhyun kedepan. Sehingga posisi mereka kini seperti sedang melakukan _doggy style._

Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun dari belakang dan menjadikan bokong itu sebagai tumpuan agar dapat menggenjot Baekhyun dengan baik. Chanyeol juga baru kali ini merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya lubang laki-laki. Atau mungkin rasa nikmat terjepit yang ia rasakan itu karena Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang berbeda?

Uh, tak usah dibayangkan karena lebih baik ia memikirkan jalan penisnya yang semakin memenuhi lubang Baekhyun.

"Arh, kau nikmat sial."

"L-lagih.. Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepath?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Ia menundukkan wajahnya pada kasur. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Hingga tiba tusukan ke-5 sejak terakhir Chanyeol berkata, Baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya dan disusul Chanyeol yang masih menggerakan penisnya membabi-buta lalu keluar begitu saja di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ambruk.

"Ayo istirahat Baek." Chanyeol berucap tulus, membopong tubuh Baekhyun kearah bantal dan merebahkan diri Baekhyun hati-hati.

Ia juga menyelimuti tubuh dirinya dengan Baekhyun di dalam selimut yang sama. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tertidur nyaman setelahnya.

...

"Sudah kubilang kan lebih baik kau berada dirumahku saja tadi!" kata Chanyeol dengan nadanya yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Ayah Ibuku akan mencariku dan memata-mataiku jika aku menginap dirumahmu." Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Tapi kau kesakitan baek, bahkan iritasimu belum kuobati."

"T-tapi aku harus pulang sekarang Chanyeol."

Sekarang sekitar pukul 10 malam dan mereka masih berdebat mengenai Baekhyun yang harusnya tinggal dirumah Chanyeol atau pulang kerumahnya sendiri.

Cuaca malam ini agak dingin diluar, membuat Chanyeol khawatir lalu menyarankan Baekhyun agar diantar olehnya. Ini karena Baekhyun yang terus-terusan merengek minta pulang setelah terbangun dari tidurnya tadi.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati ya? Jangan lupa kirim pesan padaku jika sudah sampai kamarmu." ujar Chanyeol berpesan pada Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan Chanyeol, aku hanya akan melangkah 5 meter maka aku akan sampai ke depan pintu rumahku. Mengapa kau sangat hiperbola sekali sih?" Baekhyun mendelik melihat keprotektifan Chanyeol.

Padahal mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, namun perilaku Chanyeol sekarang sudah seperti kekasihnya saja. Apa? Kekasih? Apa Baekhyun bermaksud memberikan kode ya? Kode didalam dirinya sendiri, haha.

"Haish! Aku kan hanya khawatir padamu. Aku menghajarmu habis-habisan tadi. Apa kau lupa?"

"T-tidak! Sudahlah aku masuk sekarang ya? Sampai jumpa besok jika aku sanggup untuk berangkat ke Sekolah." perkataan Baekhyun _final_ , membuat Chanyeol bungkam dan terus menunggu Baekhyun hingga ia sampai pada pintu rumahnya.

Dari cara jalannya, Baekhyun terlihat seperti seekor penguin. Pasti itu semua sebab dirinya. Dirinya yang tak tahan untuk memasuki Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi.

 **Tbc.**


End file.
